zotisfandomcom-20200213-history
Valgorath
Page still under construction Valgorath (VAL-GO-WRATH), is a city that was established 2,000 years ago to house the knowledge of the world. It is located on the western coast of the continent Telnar over looking the Sea of Might. Valgorath is currently governed, and maintained by the Pathfinders . Valgorath is split into 5 districts, each with its own distintive culture and building design. Even though the districts are quiet diffrent as the people living in them, they maintain a steady transistion between them making the city look better overall. The layout of the Districts can be noted as repersenting the Table of the God's. The eastern side of the city along the coast is the Sea District. The district holds the harbor, the Cartographers Hall, a Fish Market, and several storage facilites. This district's building style features many stones and a range of light colors that match coral found in the Sea of Might. There are only a few stone roads including the King's road in the Sea District, where canals and walkways dominate. The southern side of the city is the Mork District (District of Dark). This district is the darkest part of the city and is also known as "The Gaint Back Alley". This district holds the Mages Tower, the Casters Hall, and the Prision. The style is darkstone and dark groves. Regardless how "dark" this district is, it is still a beautiful district. The western side of the city holds the Erudition District (Science District). This district has one of the two gates leading out of Valgorath, called The Gate of Knowledge. The primary road in this district is the King's road which connects the Sea district and the Gate of Knowledge together. This district has an industrial feel (think steampunk-ish), and contains the Artificers Hall, and the Airship tower. The northen part of Valgorath is the Forest District. This district features marble buildings, trees, as well as small creeks. This district is the home of the Builders Camp, and the Culinary Hall. This district also has the second of the two gates leading into the city, The Gate of Wisdom. The primary road leading from the gate to the Mork District is the North Road. This district feels the most natural of all the districts. Elves perfer to live here due to the close-ness of nature that can't be achieved else where in Valgorath. The final district is the Principia, the center which the city was consturcted around. The Principia holds the Apothecaries Hospital, The Great Library, and Whitehall. The Principia is a complex maze of buildings and parks. Its buildings and walkways are your average castle design, favoring the neutral look. Although this district isn't elgantly designed like the others, it still holds its own in beauty. Names & Meanings *Elvish - Valgorath: City of Knowledge Major Features (Summary) *Whitehall: The center building which the entire city is built around. It holds the council chamber along with chambers for special guests. *The Great Library: The biggest building in Valgorath. It holds the entire knowledge gathered by Pathfinders. The Great Library has many floors above ground and has a massive complex of large rooms and tunnels below the surface.